Things change
by Ooks N Keks
Summary: A blue lupe is captured by the evil Dr. Frank Sloth, which leads to the poor lupe being shunned in his community.


I was once a handsome blue lupe. But times changed, things changed. I changed.

It was the last day of hiding. My sisters and cousins where off doing the things they liked. Swimming, flying kites, building sand castles, battling…

My owner was away, frantically getting ready for her new school year.

As for me, I preferred relaxing on a day like today. A cloudless day. Eventually, I dozed off.

When I awoke, I was strapped to a table in some laboratory.

"Where am I?" I wondered groggily.

I heard beeping and clicking of machines nearby. Soon, I heard low murmurs. I couldn't make out words, but they sounding angry. Soon I heard someone shouting.

"GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!!" A voice I didn't recognize screamed. It was fallowed by a fearful gasp.

Then, a door opened.

"My, my," said the voice that screamed before. "Looks like we have the perfect test subject."

I heard typing, and the sound of something opening.

"What is your name, boy?" the voice barked in my direction. I couldn't see him, but I knew I should be afraid.

"M-my name is RWolfert," I stammered. My throat was dry and it was all I could do just to speak. I coughed. "Where am I?"

"You will speak when spoken to!" the voice hissed. "You there! Tell him."

"You are in the presence of Dr. Frank Sloth," a monotonous voice said.

I gasped in fear. Dr. Sloth kidnapped me?! But why? What could he get from me that he could from one of his mind controlled minions??

Dr. Sloth stepped into my sight, grinning evilly from ear to ear.

"I will let you go free, on one condition," Dr. Sloth's smile grew wider. "You're going to have to drink this." He held out a strange looking bottle to me.

I considered it for a moment. He wouldn't be doing this if he didn't have a plan. He must be testing something on me so he doesn't have to waste one of his minions.

"If I don't?" I asked.

His smile faded and he simply shrugged. "You stay strapped to that table for the rest of your life."

My eyes widened in fear, and I nodded.

"Good," Dr. Sloth's evil smile returned. He took the cork out of the bottle and stuck the opening in my mouth. I let disgusting liquid pour into my mouth, down my throat. When he took the bottle away, I tried to hold it back, but I couldn't. I growled and low, furious growl.

To my surprise, the villain laugh manically. That was the last thing I heard before I fainted.

I woke up with a start. I looked around in fear, expecting to be in Dr. Sloth laboratory.

"Thanks goodness," I said out loud, relieved. To find I was laying in the same spot as when I fell asleep. "It was only a dream."

I decided I'd go to Tropical Foods to pick up some lunch. As I walked from the beach where I was relaxing, I didn't notice that everyone got out of my way and stared at me as I passed. At least, I didn't notice until I got to Tropical Foods.

I was about to walk through the door when the shop keeper jumped over the counter and ran to the door.

"Hey there Mr. Techo!" I greeted him happily, glad my dream wasn't reality. "Do you have my favorite? Funnydew Melon?"

To my surprise, Mr. Techo started to shriek. "Get out of here, you monster!"

"What are you talking about, Mr. Techo? It's me, Wolf!" I cried. Why was he calling me a monster?

I heard murmurs in the crowd that steadily start to grow around the scene. I heard a few calling me a monster, and a mutant. I was getting confused and scared.

"Monsters aren't welcome in my shop! Get out of here, you monster! You mutant!" Mr. Techo kept shrieking.

I couldn't take it. I fled. Then, something hit me. I fell. I looked to see what hit me. A fruit. I looked behind me. A few Neopians when casing me. I got up and ran as fast as I could. I had to get home, my owner would protect me.

When I got home, my owner was pacing in front of it, with my sisters and cousins watching her.

"Keke, I know he'll turn up sometime," Blair, my youngest sister, said, more serious than usual.

"Wolf doesn't do this, though. He always comes home at the same time, no matter what he's doing. He's done it since he was young," Keke said. I could tell she was worried.

"Keke! Help me!" I yell.

She looked up and gasped.

"Everyone! Inside! NOW!" Keke screamed at my sisters and cousins.

Everyone of them ran inside, leaving me by myself to face the angry Neopians shouting at me and throwing fruit and other things at me. I ran, faster than I've ever ran before.

Eventually, I lost them. I found myself at the beach, tired and thirsty. I went to get a drink of water, but when I saw my reflection, I gasped.

"They… Were right. I am a m-mutant!" I stared at my reflection, and my dream came back to me.

"I will let you go free, on one condition. You're going to have to drink this."

"It wasn't a dream. Dr. Sloth made me a mutant," I sobbed.

I heard a someone calling my name in the distance. I ignored it, even though I knew it was my family.

"Wo-" I heard Keke's call cut off by a gasp. I knew she saw me. I looked around, when I saw her, I just stared.

"Go ahead," I sighed. "Run."

She blinked. "Huh?"

"You want to run, like everyone else. Go ahead. Run," I was fighting down a snarl.

"Wha- I mean, uh," She debated on what to say. "Who are you?"

I jumped up, she gasped in fear. "Wolf." I answered before I ran as fast as I could, I didn't even stop to when I heard her gasp, not in fear, though. She was startled.

I ran and ran. After I couldn't hear the shouts of my former owner, I stopped and laid down.

I couldn't believe it. My life was ruined. I might as well go live in the Haunted Woods. At least I'd be accepted there.

I don't know how long I stayed there, in the jungle of Mystery Island. I think I even fell asleep, because when I opened my eyes, I saw my cousin, MakeDestiny hovering above me.

"I must look hideous compared to Tin," I thought glumly. Who would want a mutant over a faerie?

"Uh… Hey Wolf," He smiled sadly. "Are you gonna come home?"

"How can you even think that?" I glared at him. "I was chased out of town. My family ran from me. My own FAMILY!"

I couldn't hold it back this time, I let a snarl rip through my teeth.

"I know, I know," Tin nodded. "But when you told Keke who you are, she was just glad you're safe."

"Safe? Tin, Dr. Sloth did this to me. I had no choice. I'm not safe anymore. Everyone in Neopia hates me!"

Tin frowned. "You do know that when we saw you being chased, only half of that crowd was chasing you. The other half was chasing those who where chasing you."

I considered this for a minute. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, almost half of the population in Neopia likes mutants."

"And… Keke?"

Tin smiled, the first happy smile I'd seen since the day before. "The only reason she ran before, was because, well, lupes like chias, and it just so happens Choo and Qoif are fruit chias. Apparently, it makes them all the more tasty. And, she didn't know it was you. She's used to you being blue."

"I… I see," I thought about that. It made perfect sense, after all, Keke's first thoughts when she sees a neopet that looks dangerous, is to protect her family.

"She still wants me to be apart of the family?" I asked, full of hope.

"Yep," Tin nodded. "She sent me to find you. I'm the one who had the most energy today." Tin smiled proudly.

"Okay. Let's go home."

If anyone looked at me, like they hated me without even knowing me, my family would defend me. I've become much more loyal for that.

I guess you could say that becoming a mutant was the best thing that ever happened to me.

I was once a handsome blue lupe. But times changed, things changed. I changed. I am now a handsome mutant lupe.


End file.
